


Instruction through interpretative dance.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to <i>feel</i> the magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instruction through interpretative dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt “All we are, we are”. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for June 8, 2009.

“You have to _concentrate_ , Nanami. You need to _feel_ the magic. _Caress_ it. Make _love_ to it.”

 

“Uh. Okay. Right.”

 

“Cynicism will not help you. The mysteries of the world reject the unfaithful. Those who do not believe.”

 

“Are you insulting me, Zamza?”

 

“I am merely a seeker and herald of the truth.”

 

“Okay. You’re _definitely_ insulting me.”

 

A long suffering sigh. “Perhaps it would aid a small mind like yours to _envision_ things. Imagine the magic aiding you in some fashion. Imagine it as your servant, unrivaled in loyalty, acting on your orders.”

 

“Well! THAT sounds simple enough.”

 

A loud SNAP, much like a giant rubbing two fingers together.

 

Then, after everything finally falls silent, a polite cough.

 

“…Very good. Now: what did you imagine?”

 

“I imagined setting your hair on fire!”

 

“…”

 

“You look better bald, you know.”

 

“I think we’ve had enough lessons for today.”


End file.
